Max's Wrath
by fanfictionadict
Summary: What if Max didn't leave after Rachel threatens him with the police? Alternate ending to 5.7
1. Chapter 1

An Alternate ending to Wednesdays' show I think Max was a little too angry to leave. Tell me if you like?

He stood staring at her through the window _Oh she was going to pay for this I'll show her. _

*Ding-Dong*

Rachel set her glass down on the table _who on earth is knocking at this hour?_ She opened the door shocked by the visitors appearance he was wearing his work suit though the collar and tie where loose _that's unlike him_ slouched against her house she gave a hesitant smile.

"Max...?" Suddenly she wished she wasn't in her pj's.

"What gives you the right to interfere in my social life?" he demanded breathing deeply _he's drunk_ was her first thought and drunk meant dangerous she needed to get rid of him.

"No well this isn't the time" she said taken off guard attempting to close the door "so shall we just-" he cut her off forcing the door back open a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Isn't the time? Who the hell do you think you are to dictate the time" his anger was growing by the second "You stick your nose into my business when it suits you and you have the gall to criticise me!" _she still thinks she's in the right she'll learn she's not._

"I have every right to express my concern because she's my friend now if you have nothing to hide I apologise but-"

"It's a little late for apologies" he growled forcefully stepping into her house.

"It's a little late for you to come round here threatening me so if you don't mind" max threw himself at the door as she attempted to close it pinning her up against the wall. She cried out as he slammed her against the wall.

"I mind alright!" _God why did Phillip have to be out tonight!_

"Max.... Get out of my house or I'll call the police!" she could feel her heart pumping in her ears she was scared she knew it and he knew it.

"Don't play the victim Rachel it doesn't suit you" she started to struggle against his grip attempting to push him away from her _this is getting out of hand_. He pushed the door closed with his hand Rachel fought to regain her calm recognising the danger she was in, she needed to get him out of there.

"Max. Get out now I'll call the police I swear I will." _'Get out? Does she really think I'll back down now? _He liked this feeling he could hear her short and sharp erratic breathes in his ear and noticed her skin moisten from sweat Power.

"Tell me Rachel" he said leaning in but far enough away to see her reaction "How are you going to do that when I've got you caught up here?" Her eyes snapped up to his searching them _he's serious I need to get out_! Her eyes shot wildly around her searching for an escape route they settled on her purse where her mobile was.

**Smack**

His fist connected with her jaw she cried out and stared back up at him in horror her face stung and ached she pushed desperately against him but she couldn't budge him. He pressed his body against hers his legs either side of hers slowly he ran his hand up her thigh _oh god no he wouldn't I won't let him_. Pulling her hand away from his grip she slashed him across the face with her nail he shifted to seize her hands again seizing her chance she pulled up her knee smashing him in the groin. Max bent over and she struggled away from him dashing towards her purse. _The Bitch she's just made it ten times worse!_ Grunting in pain he stumbled after her seeing his advance she flung her cabinet in his path and sprinted towards the kitchen aiming for the back door.

Max quickly vaulted the cabinet and caught hold of her arm as she ran pulling her back Rachel screamed as she lost her balance and went spinning to the floor whacking her head on her kitchen surface. She landed heavily on her front jarring her wrist she pushed herself up on her injured hand max launched himself on top of her pushing the wind from her lungs and sending them both back down.

Pulling on her shoulder he flipped her onto her front his weight keeping her down as she tried to buck him off. Her head swam and she stared at the man on top of her "Max... stop this please" her voice had lost some of its strength but there was fight still in her.

"I don't think you've learnt yet Rachel" his voice was alarmingly calm _oh god help me someone _weighing up her options she screamed as loud as shoe could.

"Help me plea-" The scream lasted milliseconds before he smothered her mouth will his forcing her jaw open with his hand Rachel let out a whimper of pain and fear. Then she noticed something that scared her even more _there's no alcohol in his breath he's not drunk_; a new wave of fear came over her. He released her mouth from his vicious kiss and replaced it with his hand.

"Are you going to stop that? Or am I going to have to gag you?" Rachel nodded her consent _if I go along with it maybe he'll leave. _

"Good" He crooned; brushing her hair out of her face _if only she was this submissive at work_ a small trickle of blood ran down her face from where she had impacted the work surface. "Now if you ever interfere with my social or professional life again I'll kill you" he punched her again across the face making her moan head snapping to the side from the force of the blow. "Got that?" Again Rachel nodded her consent too afraid to talk.

_She's learnt well enough now to push home the message_. Max pulled up from the defeated woman and punched her in the gut extracting another moan of pain from her; Max's heart rate sped up at the sound. He stood towering over the injured woman on the floor beneath him. Raising his foot he stamped down hard on her ribs Rachel whimpered again curling over onto her side he kicked her again in the stomach this time and again in the ribs stomach legs head each blow causing a small cry of pain. She pulled her knees up to her chest and threw her arms around her head to protect it.

**Thud**

He kept on kicking her in the back, arms, calves, ribs, stomach, thighs, arms, ribs, ribs, stomach. She didn't notice when it stopped just that it had and she was left on the floor in a mess. A small blood pool dripped from her head


	2. Chapter 2

*Ring-Ring*

_Oh god who is making that racket! Christ why does everything hurt._ Rachel ran through a check list before opening her eyes to decide what hurt most. The bruises on her legs arms or stomach? The ache in her ribs and back? Her cheek bone? No her head, the constant throbbing pain that would probably ache for days. _How?_ She opened her eyes; she was lying on her side in the kitchen _how?_

_*Ring-Ring* _

_She reached on the work surface and grabbed at her phone _

"Rachel Mason" she said shakily.

"Hi Rach its Kim I was wondering are you busy today?" a tearful voice came through the speaker

"Uh no not really are you alright?" _I need to be there for Kim I did just split her and Max up. Max... Last night... Max..._ it came flooding back, that's why she ached.

"Yeah I just need a friend right now is it okay if I come over?"

"Sure can you just give me an hour I've only just woken up" Kim laughed down the phone.

"At this hour, on a Sunday!" _Sunday... couldn't be... what had happened to Saturday?_ She checked the date on her phone God it was Sunday _did I spend the whole of yesterday unconscious? _

"Yeah I had a late night last night" this settled Kim.

"Okay I'll see you in a bit then"

"Bye" Rachel snapped the phone shut; using the work surface she hauled herself to her feet pulling herself up.

"Ahh!" she looked down at the protesting limb, her wrist was purple and swollen from when she had fallen on it previously, _damn I'll have to strap that._

_First thing first clean up the mess,_ she stood for a moment staring at the mess that had been created, tears filled her eyes as her mind flashed back to Friday night. _No!_ she pushed her emotions aside for the moment. Grabbing a cloth from the work surface she dabbed at the blood on the floor keeping her mind on the task at hand. She stood pain rippling through her ribs _after I've sorted the house I'll focus on me_. She stumbled into the hallway picking up her cabinet, ignoring the pain in her wrist and scrubbing at the scruff marks on the floor. Rachel groaned as she reached down to pick up her handbag and its contents that had been scattered.

_Shower_

Climbing up the stairs was more of an issue than she had predicted her legs hurt with every step and her ribs protested to the movement her breath hissing through her teeth. Finally she made it into her bedroom and towards the en-suite she cringed as she pulled her top over her head and as she bent down to slip off her trousers. Rachel stopped to look in the mirror tears sprung to her eyes as she saw the mass of black and purple bruised that scattered over her body. Her legs where covered as were her arms and of course her purple wrist, though neither of these where as bad as her ribs down towards her stomach which was all one deep shade of blue. _What am I going to do_ her face had not escaped unscathed either she had a big black eye below her left eye and a bruise on her cheek and a trail of dried blood where she had hit the work surface. _Christ._

She let the tears fall as she stepped into the shower _it could have been worse_ she thought to herself reliving the bruising kiss, she began to cry, sobs racking through her body as she slid down the wall ignoring her injuries. She sat for a good 15 minutes before she had calmed herself enough to get out. Cautiously she stepped out; a slip here would be devastating.

Pulling out her first aid box she strapped her wrist and pulled out a long sleeved turtle neck jumper and casual blue jeans out of the cupboard _thank god its winter _after she was dressed she applied anti-septic to the cut on her forehead adding steri-strips and organised her hair to hide the cut then set about covering up her facial bruises.

She took a long look in the mirror, breathing deeply, satisfied that her injuries were well hidden. she went downstairs drawn to the kitchen _no wonder I'm so hungry I haven't eaten since Friday lunch time!" _She shoved in some toast and devoured it 5 minutes later; it would have to do as Kim would be here soon.

*_Ding-Dong*_

_Oh god it's him. He's back_


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy new year everyone.**

**Not sure if i like this chapter much...? thoughts? **

*Ding-Dong*

Rachel stood staring at the door, eyes wide, breaths coming short and sharp her heart pounding in her ears _Oh God. _

"Rach? Rach you in there?" She must have been standing there longer than she'd thought, Kim's concerned voice rang through the letterbox, exhaling the breath she hadn't realised she was holding Rachel took a few moments to calm herself down, dabbing at her eyes, taking deep breaths. Slowly she walked towards the door, checking the peep hole before opening it.

"Hi" she said as cheerily as she could manage Kim looked at her quizzically.

"What happened to your door?" Rachel swivelled to see it _oh god_ there was a massive dent from where he had forced it open.

"Oh vandals, I think trying to rob me, I'm getting it fixed next week" she said making a mental note to follow through on this.

"Right well I brought Pizza, Wine and company do you have a shoulder?" Kim proffered a bag of food Rachel took it from her immediately grateful for the food and headed towards the kitchen.

She shoved the pizza in the oven and reached up to get down wine glasses forgetting about her injured ribs she hissed in pain and quickly retracted her arm.

"Rach?" the sudden movement and sound had not escaped Kim's notice, she tried to catch her eye Rachel shrugged it off.

"I slept badly" _that's not a lie_ "My arms a bit stiff could you..." She nodded towards the top cabinet _she's holding something back_ but despite her doubts she complied removing two wine glasses unscrewed the bottle and filled them generously. "So are you alright?" Rachel tried to change the subject "You sounded upset on the phone" Kim looked her friend and college in the eye.

"I wanted to apologise"

"What for?" Rachel was genuinely shocked.

"For the way I handled things when you told me about Max's wife" _Max_ the name made her shudder.

"Oh no Kim don't you don't need to from your perspective things must have looked very different, and anyway it's all sorted now" Rachel reached out to rub Kim's arm ignoring the pain.

"Still I should have trusted you... I dealt with it badly and..."

"Hey, there's nothing to forgive" Rachel smiled warmly at Kim who brought her gaze from the floor and onto Rachel.

"Come here" opening up her arm she pulled Rachel into a hug missing the small hiss of pain coming from her friend. _God I hope this is better by Monday!_

"Right you go sit in the lounge and I'll bring this pizza in okay?" She nodded smiling.

"Okay" Taking her glass of wine Kim left Rachel in the kitchen opening the cupboard she took out ibuprofen ignoring the warnings she took four _anything to dull this pain. _

*beep*

The pizza was ready, removing it from the oven she served it onto plates and took them into the lounge.

"Cheers Rach" Kim accepted her plate balancing it on her knees and dug in Rachel followed suit and they ate in silence for a moment "Max came round last night" Rachel panicked _how does she know what do I say _"he turned up at 9 o'clock screaming at me to open the door" _oh he must have gone there after he'd been here_.

"What happened?" Rachel's concern for her friend outweighed her internal dilemma. Kim looked up.

"Eventually I opened the door" Suddenly Rachel started searching her friend for bruises scratches or any other blemish she found none but as she knew they could be hidden. "he was a mess I think he'd been in a fight there were scratches down his face" Rachel unconsciously checked her nails for traces of his blood "and his knuckles where bruised" she had to consciously stop herself from reaching up to her face busying herself with her meal instead. "Anyway we talked I told him it was over and there was nothing he could say to change it. Eventually he got the message and left" Kim looked down away from Rachel's gaze.

"Well hopefully we can put that whole thingy behind us now, move on" Rachel was back to being the rock, reliable, strong and confident no matter what.

"Yeah from now on our relationship will be strictly professional I just can't believe I fell for all his bullshit!"

"Well I'm sure you're not the only one he tricked we all thought we knew him" _then he turns up at your house and attacks you _these words went unsaid there was no way Rachel was going to risk Max's wrath by telling Kim.

"How are things between him and you then?" this time it was Rachel that couldn't hold eye contact.

"Well I should think he's not best pleased I told you but it shouldn't affect us professionally." Kim glanced a shadow around her friends eye, it didn't move with the light _God now I'm seeing things_. Rachel caught Kim's gaze on her _oh god she knows, no she'd say if she did_, Rachel at her.

"We'll that's good, though i don't think it will improve your working relationship" _no not improve, escalate more like._

"Ha no I doubt that" sitting was very uncomfortable for Rachel she had to lean over to eat, and twist her head to meet Kim's eyes causing her head to swim if she moved to fast, and an odd thumping sound in her ears.

Rachel managed to get through the rest of the afternoon without a dramatic incident, they're were odd slips, gasps and hisses of pain which were easily explained away. Although she enjoyed her company Rachel was relieved when Kim finaly left, pumping herself with more painkillers she collapsed into bed, finding it difficult to lie down without aggravating a bruise. she eventually settled on her back, her head swam as she lay there and Rachel allowed herself to be consumed by sleep, wishing her alarm wouldn't go off tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry this one took so long I've been swamped in exams and other horrible things so chapters are going up slower for this month :)_**

**_R&R PLEASE!!! =)_**

Rachel selected her outfit carefully that morning, no boots or heels nothing short sleeved and a full length skirt. She was even more vigilant with her make-up, well aware that she would be under the scrutinizing gaze of well over 1,000 students never mind the teachers. When she was satisfied that her bruises where well hidden she stepped out of her house and drove towards school. Feeling more and more apprehensive the closer she got.

Parking in her usual space she climbed out of her car delicately and headed towards the main building. Rachel briskly responded to calls of "Morning Miss" and "Hi Miss" as she walked through the playground trying not to aggravate her injuries _doesn't hurt quite as much as yesterday, that's something_. Reaching her office she was glad to find it empty _thank God he's not in yet_. She gently lowered herself into her chair leaning back she closed her eyes briefly before turning on her laptop.

*Knock*

Someone was at the door, anxiously she looked up _please don't be him_! Rachel could have signed with relief when she saw Christopher Mead, her deputy head, walk through the door.

"Good Morning" she smiled up at him.

"Hiya, good weekend?"

"Bit boring really didn't get up to much" He replied sitting himself down at the conference table. "How about you?" Rachel nodded looking down away from his gaze.

"Yeah not bad thanks" _she looks tired_ he thought to himself. Meeting her gaze again he saw shadows around her eyes, he opened him mouth to comment "...". The office door burst open revealing Max, she could feel her heart beat quicken at the sight, he strode in and took a seat opposite Chris, ensuring when Rachel joined them she would have to sit next to him.

Rachel avoided looking at Max completely fixing her gaze on her computer pretending to check emails, and taking a deep breath.

"Morning all" Chris nodded his reply, Rachel blanked him a few seconds later Kim joined them.

"Sorry I'm late there was a scuffle in the playground" Max looked up at her.

"Who was involved?" Kim avoided his gaze as well. Rachel stood up uneasily, which was not missed by Chris, and moved over to take the remaining seat at the table.

"A couple of year 10 lads it's not a serious issue" Kim tried to dismiss the issue.

"Do you need any help dealing with it?" Max was eager to get on Kim's good side again.

"No, I was going to consult Rachel on this one" She completely dismissed him.

"Well if it's a discipline problem I'm sure Rachel wouldn't mind me stepping in?" he looked at her forcing her to meet his piercing gaze.

"Rachel is perfectly capable of discipline students Max" Chris butted in _god don't let this two fight it out again._

"No actually max's input would be helpful" she shifted her gaze downwards. "Besides I've got a busy day" Kim and Chris shot Rachel curious glances neither of which were met, their eyes settled on each other.

"Okay then they're in the cooler until break but I don't think it was anything serious" Kim ended the discussion "What's on the agenda for today then?"

The rest of the meeting went without incident, Max and Kim left and Chris approached Rachel.

"What was that all about?" Again Rachel refused to meet his gaze, shuffling papers on her desk.

"What do you mean?" Chris looked at her incredulously

"The icy atmosphere? You backing down to Max? What's going on?" lifting her eyes from the desk she looked directly at him.

"I told Kim"

"Ahh, well that would explain a few things." He looked up at her "you okay though, you look a little tired", Rachel smiled at his concern.

"Oh me I'm fine thanks just had a bit of a late night" she brushed him off. Chris studied her face _she's hiding something_

"Well if you need to talk just let me know."

"Yeah will do thanks" Chris turned and left for the science labs, not wanting to push her. Rachel watched him go as she slowly sunk into her chair, deep in thought_. Do i really look that bad? who's going to notice_? Rachel eventually decided to lock herself up in her office and to only go out when absalutely necessary. This would also hopefully keep her away from Max as he was conducting reviews all day and should stay clear of their office_. i'll catch up on my paper work_.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay people, my rents thought i was failing and blocked every website that wasnt school related :( anyway exams are over now so i plan to finish this one within the next couple of months :)Good chapter or bad oh and they'res probably a million mistakes sorry :/

* * *

Chpt 5

"Shirts boys" Max called out to Bolton and Paul as they headed towards Miss Haydocks class. Bolton frowned at him then reluctantly reached down to tuck is shirt in. Max smiled at the boys' scowl and walked on.

'Someone's in a good mood' Paul quipped up.

'Init hope it don't last, he's a prick man, did you see those scratch marks on his face?'

'I know wonder if Miss Campbell had a go at him. Mason'll get rid of him, maybe we could help' Bolton looked down at Paul.

'How, like spiking his coffee or summin?' the boys grinned.

'Yeah just to give him a friendly shove off out school property, I think we should start with his car.' Bolton and Paul headed off to the car park thoughts of French gone from their minds, it was a boring class anyway.

Max walked down the corridor looking down at his knuckles they were starting to heal over nicely and the scratches on his face were nearly gone. This was his school now no pathetic head teacher was going to get in his way, if he couldn't beat her into submission he'd find another way to get rid of her. What made him angrier was that she had split him and Kim up, _interfering cow_, he needed to explain himself to Kim and so he walked off towards the art department.

Kim spotted him coming through the window _why can't he just leave it?_ He was the last person she wanted to speak to right now poking his head through the door he said 'Can I have a word Miss Campbell?'

'Well actually I'm teaching now Mr Tyler' he flashed her a grin.

'I'll only be 5minutes'

'Oh miss trouble with the boyfriend' Sam Kelly piped up.

'Back to work you lot I'll just be outside' Reluctantly Kim stepped into the corridor, students craned their necks to get a better view. 'Max I really don't think this is the time and I have nothing to say to you anyway' Kim protested.

'I know I just wanted to apologise-' Kim looked out the window.

'Isn't that your car?' she interrupted him, Max turned round and looked out the window to see Bolton and Paul graffiting his car.

"OI SMILIE STOP RIGHT THERE!' he screamed out the window racing out the door.

'Shit man run!' the boys bolted it unfortunately right into Mr Mead who had heard the commotion. Max stormed towards them.

'What the hell do you think you're doing!' he screamed

'You're in big trouble boys Miss Mason's office now' Chris ordered them, better them dealt with by her than murdered by Max, who followed behind them.

'These two decided to graffiti Mr Tyler's car' Chris announced pulling Bolton and Paul into Mason's office. Rachel sighed putting on her stern face.

'Why boys? What could you possibly hope to gain?' Bolton piped up

'He disrespected us Miss. Acts like he runs the place, he's a right twat'

'And graffiting his car... is your form of payback? Showing him who's boss' Paul looked up at his head teacher.

'Well sort of' Max stormed in.

'Well we'll be calling your parents you're being permanently excluded from Waterloo Road'

'Your saying we're being kicked out?'

'That's well out' max grinned at them.

'That's not all I'm bringing criminal charges against you'

'Steady on Max' Chris tried to calm them it's not like any real damage was done. We'll get the boys to pay for the damage and I don't see any reason that they should be expelled'

'I agree with Chris' Rachel piped up 'We will obviously get your parents involved and you'll have 2 months worth of detention, but we're not kicking you out' Max rounded on her venom in his eyes he gripped onto her arm. Chris took a step forward.

'I'll decide what I want to do to them!' Bolton pulled at Max's arm

'Get off her man' Bolton added more force tipping Max's balance, he swung round to steady himself Rachel jolted with him, her side whacking into the table. She let out a small scream, and then crumpled to the floor passing out.

'Rachel!' Chris raced to her side his hands looking for a pulse he pulled down her turtle neck he noted the bruises on her collar bone creeping up to neck. 'What the?' Paul and Bolton turned on Max.

'Prick get him' Chris turned though max wasn't his favourite person Paul and Bolton beating him wasn't exactly going to help.

'Boys stop I need you to call an ambulance for me, then I need you to go find Miss Campbell'

'But sir...' Chris interrupted them.

'I don't want to hear it I need an ambulance now!' Bolton opened the office door calling to the receptionist to call an ambulance for Miss Mason urgently, then they reluctantly ran off towards the art rooms. Chris rounded on max.

'What the hell is going on?'


	6. Chapter 6

Thought you might need a lift after that shocking England game!

Big thankyou to reviewers

and in cse you were wondering I don't own Waterloo Road, I forgot to mention, but if I did...

* * *

'Is she alright?' Max feigned concern whilst keeping his cool exterior.

'There's a lot of bruising on her neck, what you doing grabbing onto her like that?'

'I'm sorry I just lost control a bit, especially after seeing my car like that. What's wrong with her?' Chris turned to the unconscious woman in his arms; he could clearly see the bruising around her face now, despite her makeup.

'She's badly bruised, did you know about this?' he replied his voice inquisitive.

'Of course not, she probably stuck her oar in where it wasn't wanted again' Max caught himself before he started ranting; Chris shot him dirty look and opened his mouth to reply. A soft groan stopped him in his tracks.

'Rachel,' opening her eyes she looked up at Chris she smiled softly, shifting her gaze onto Max she stilled slightly.

'What happened?'

* * *

'Miss Miss, you need to come now!' Bolton and Paul burst into Miss Campbell's classroom. Kim looked up surprised at the new arrivals.

'I thought you two were on your way to Miss Mason's office?' the authoritive tone not unnoticed by her class.

'Oh Bolton what have you got yourself into now?' Lauren heckled him.

'We were there Miss, Mr Mead said to come get you, there was an accident' Kim analysed the boys faces and noticed worry etched into their expressions.

'Um... Okay Paul I need you to go and get Mr Clarkson and ask him to cover the class for me, tell him it's an emergency.' He ran off down the corridor as she turned and addressed her class 'Right I'm leaving you guys for a bit that does not mean you can go wondering down the corridors, Mr Clarkson should be here shortly.' Kim followed Bolton down the corridor and waited until they were out of earshot before quizzing him.

'What happened?'

'It's Miss Mason, Mr Tyler pushed her and she like fell over and passed out, they've called an ambulance an everythin'

'Woah' Kim backtracked 'You said Mr Tyler pushed her, on purpose?'

'Yeah he grabbed her arm then I tried to pull him away and she just went tumblin over, me and Paul were guna teach him a lesson but Mr Mead said we should come find you'. She needed to talk to Chris about this, no offence to Bolton but he wasn't exactly famous for the truth.

* * *

'Rachel, you had a little accident, doesn't look like the first either, Rach what happened?' Chris' worried face glanced down at her _Oh god please say he doesn't know _Rachel shifted uncomfortably pushing herself up into a sitting position she glanced at Max. His face was calm but there was rage burning in his eyes, a silent warning.

'What'd you mean?' she said trying to shrug Chris off. Chris stared at her in disbelief concern evident in his eyes.

'You've got bruises on your face, neck and from the way you fell I'd say your abdomen as well' Rachel avoided his gaze.

'I er I was mugged, stupid thing really I tried to break up a fight, on Friday.' Max stood stoically watching over them.

'Why on earth didn't you tell me?' _why would she tell me? I've never given her a reason to think our relationship was anything but professional_.

'I was a bit embarrassed really' she said grabbing onto the desk and hauling herself to her feet heavily supported by Chris. She winced in pain.

'Did you go to the hospital?'

'I... No I didn't find the time'

'Right well the ambulance is on its way I'll come with you' Max interjected moving to stand on Rachel's left supporting her imbalance.

'We can't wait for that I'll drive her myself, I've got no lessons and you and Kim can run the place while we're gone' Rachel leant against her desk willing the throbbing to die down.

'Max your cars bust, remember' Chris interrupted, wanting to be the knight in shining armour.

'We'll take hers its fine' he brushed Chris aside.

* * *

'Right Bolton I need you to go and find Paul and then wait for me in my office' Bolton rolled his eyes 'You're not in any trouble but I do need to speak to you both' Kim cut across him, he nodded then looked up at his art teacher.

'Miss, make sure she's okay yeah?' Kim smiled softly at him and nodded as he walked off back towards the classrooms. Turning she opened the door to Rachel's office, not bothering to knock she went straight in.

'What's going on? Rachel are you okay?' Kim spotted her friend looking pale and drawn. Rachel nodded.

'Yeah it's just a little knock I'll be fine'

'It's a little more than that' Max said calmly 'I'm taking hr down to the Hospital to get her checked out' Kim's eyes switched to Chris who looked a little more than annoyed with this development. 'You and Chris can handle things here can't you?' Max reached for Rachel's bag extracting her car keys he handed it to her.

'Yeah of course, give us a call when you get to the hospital yeah?' Rachel nodded.

'Thanks Kim, I'm sure it won't take long.' Max took a tighter grip onto her arm and steered her out of the office.

Kim turned to Chris 'What the hell happened?'


End file.
